beauty_and_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow
|season=3 |number=5 |image=File:Snow title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=December 27, 1989 |writer=George R.R. Martin |director=Gus Trikonis |previous=Nevermore |next=Beggar's Comet }}"Snow" is the fifth episode of the 3rd season of Beauty and the Beast. Plot Vincent is haunted by dreams of heavily-snowing winter, and no wonder: Gabriel sends an assassin named Snow to eliminate him, leading him to lead Snow away from the "World Below" inhabitants when Snow finds the tunnels. Meanwhile, Joe has become acting district attorney in the wake of Moreno's exposure and murder and is free to continue his own investigation. Snow dies in a cave-in in the deepest tunnel. Synopsis Notes *According to the ''Webster's Dictionary'', snow refers to forms of ice crystals that participate from the atmosphere (usually from clouds) and undergo changes on the Earth's surface. Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Ron Perlman as Vincent *Jo Anderson as Diana Bennett *Roy Dotrice as Jacob "Father" Wells *Jay Acovone as Joe Maxwell *Edward Albert as Elliot Burch *Stephen McHattie as Gabriel *Lance Henriksen as Snow *Armin Shimerman as Pascal *Ritch Brinkley as William *Lewis Smith as Mark *Ellen Geer as Mary *Zachary Rosencrantz as Zach *Iggie Wolfington as Librarian *Laurel Moglen as Brooke *Irina Irvine as Jamie *Randy Kaplan as Stephen *Karen Hensel as Eve *Richard Partlow as Voice of Underground Man (uncredited) *Nicholas Trikonis as Messenger (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Gus Trikonis *Written by George R.R. Martin *Produced by Alex Gansa, Howard Gordon, Paul Junger Witt, Kenneth R. Koch, Stephen Kurzfeld, Patricia Livingston, George R.R. Martin, Anthony Mazzei, David F. Schwartz and Tony Thomas *Music by Don Davis *Cinematography by Stevan Larner *Film Editor - Drake Silliman *Casting - Penny Ellers and Joyce Robinson *Production Designer - John B. Mansbridge *Art Director - Woody Willis *Set Decorator - Bruce A. Gibeson *Costume Designer - Judy Evans Editorial Department *Tom Overton - Colorist *John Potter - Colorist Makeup Department *Rick Baker - Designer and Creator: "Beast" *Fred C. Blau, Jr. - Makeup Artist *Gus Le Pre - Hair Stylist *Margaret Prentice - Lead Prosthetic Makeup Artist: Beast Makeup - Vincent (uncredited) Production Management *James T. Davis - Unit Production Manager *Susan Palladino - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Richard Feld - Second Assistant Director *Joseph J. Kontra - First Assistant Director Art Department *Robert Farina - Main Title Design *Allan Gordon - Property Master Sound Department *Gary Alexander - Re-recording Mixer *Jim Fitzpatrick - Re-recording Mixer *David Hankins - Sound Editor *Patrick Mitchell - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Gary F. Bentley - Special Effects Coordinator Stunts *John Meier - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Calvin Maehl - Gaffer Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marilyn Basaker - Table Person *Ron Hodge - Costumer *Mary Taylor - Costumer Music Department *Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist *Lee Holdridge - Composer: Theme Music *Carl Swartz - Music Editor Other Crew *Linda Campanelli - Executive Story Editor *Ron Koslow - Executive Consultant *Sandy Mazzola - Script Supervisor *M.M. Shelly Moore - Executive Story Editor *P.K. Simonds - Story Editor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0520521/ Snow] at IMDb Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes